In numerous industrial fields, it is necessary to have at one's disposal filtering installations for liquids, in particular for water, which are both efficient and convenient to use. Preferably, such installations should include a filtering system which can readily be cleaned, for example by countercurrent rinsing, without the need to dismount the installation and if possible, automatically.